1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aromatic compounds, their production processes and their compositions for the control of insect pests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,987,102, 4,094,989 and 4,153,731 that certain aromatic compounds are useful as insecticides and acaricides. But, their insecticidal and acaricidal activities are still not satisfactory.